Movie Night
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: The gang sits in front of the T.V, ready for movie night. But what happens when Ted and Barney are the only ones left awake?  'more to come' please R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I hope I kept this fic close to how the characters act within the show….Truth is I just started watching it and….well I knew Ted and Barney had something….please enjoy and review!**

The apartment was completely dark with a row of DVDs piled up on the coffee table. Marshall, Lily, Barney and Ted were all settling on the couch getting ready for 'movie night'. Marshall took the remote while Lily picked out the movie.

"Alright, so which one goes first? We have 'Camp bloody hook' and 'When leftovers get left-even'"

In hand Lily shows off 2 B-rated horror movies from the late 80's and everyone went into thinking mode, wondering which movie was less terrible. Marshall however had a real hard time with one of the DVD box art.

"How about we watch the one without the giant, rusty, blood covered hook?"

As soon has Marshall said that, Lily started to push the DVD box to his face. Barney chuckled while texting, Ted however reached toward the coffee table to pick up another DVD.  
Movie night started 3 months ago, the whole gang would get together watch a load of bad horror movies and whoever stayed awake the longest would win a month of free drinks from whoever fell asleep first.

"Do we really need to do this again? I mean we all know that scary cat Marshall is always the first to pass out"

Barney didn't even lift his head from his phone. Everyone turned to Marshall, they hadn't notice till now but Barney was right, Marshall was always the first to fall asleep. And scream, and even cry.

"Holy crap…Barney is right! Haha"  
Ted started poking fun.

"Oh baby…"  
Lily started, sounding both sweet and concerned.  
" Oh…my god, you're real lightweight aren't you?"  
Images of Marshall having his head buried into her as if she was some pillow all came at once. She even remembered his whole 'is it over yet' weeping.

With a damaged ego Marshall just pouted and crossed his arms, Lily sat by closer rubbing his back.

"So, let's get started"  
And with that, Ted put in the first movie.

**~*~  
4 HOURS  
2 AND A HALF MOVIES LATER**

"She asleep too?"

Ted Asked even though he and Barney kept their eyes glued on the T.V. The room was getting a bit humid even forcing Barney to remove his suit and undo his tie. And since they hadn't heard anything coming out of Lily's mouth, like weeping, they were left alone.

"Dude, she's been asleep for like an hour now"

Barney took a quick look and saw her on Marshall's shoulders, snoring. He turned back to Ted, and smirked. Somehow he knew this was going to happen, he and Ted were always the last one left standing and last time Ted won so there was no way he was going to lose.

"Man, this movie rocks! Look, that guy had his head knock off by a toaster oven!"  
Ted's words came out loud, but he quickly changed his tone.

He was getting really into it, maybe a bit too much, and for some reason Barney couldn't turn away. He watched Ted's face change, his body language. Truth was out of everything in his life Ted was the only real thing he was sure of, someone he really could relied on.

"Hey Ted…"  
He started, pausing the movie.  
"Wanna call this one a tie? It's almost 2 am and I've gotta stay sharp for the ladies…"

"No way!"  
Ted was getting loud again. In a whisper he continued.  
"Come on, the movie is getting good"

Ted reached over and tried to get the remote from his friend, but Barney just turned away. After wresting on the couch for awhile, Ted finally end up on top Barney. This was something he wasn't use too. At first everything was alright but then Ted felt something hard poking at him, now maybe it was because it was nearly 2 am but for some reason he reached down to check what it was. Then he found out.

"WHA…WHAT THE HELL!"

And with that everyone woke up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**… 


	2. Chapter 2

3 days, it's been 3 days since the whole incident during movie night. Even right now has Ted was trying his hardest to teach the class, he kept looking down at his hand thinking about what he 'felt' that night. And his students knew something was wrong, after all, their professor kept breaking his sentences and losing focus.

"Uhh…you know what class? It's a real nice day so why don't you leave early?"  
Ted didn't even look up to face them. If he did he would notices that his students were looking confused and mildly annoyed.

"But It's raining outside…with lighting…and the traffic lights aren't working"  
Ted didn't answered his students, well not with words he only let out a simple 'guh' sound.

Placing his papers down, Ted almost fell into his chair. He closed his eyes and thought back to that night once again. And what was worse, was the fact that Marshall and Lily knew something was wrong….

**~*~  
3 DAYS AGO  
**  
Marshall and Lily woke up to the sound of a very loud, very jumpy looking Ted.

"What…the hell?"  
Lily was still in a daze, Marshall on the other hand just let out a big yawn.

Ted turned to Lily and then Marshall, back to lily and finally to Barney. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Ultimately he opened the apt door and walked out. Lily turned to the only other person who was awake before this all happen, Barney.

"What happen?"

She asked, worried. But before she could get an answer Ted returned.

"Uh, this is my place so…you guys leave"

Everyone just looked at each other confused. They wanted to question him but he looked so serious and was breathing really hard. Marshall and Lily said their 'good nights', still confused, while Barney stayed sitting down.

"…Sorry"  
Was the only thing Barney could come up with.

Ted however continued to have that stone face look while holding his apt door open. But his friend wouldn't leave. And then it hit him.

"Are you….still?..."

"...yeah…."

"Oh for God stakes…."  
And with that, Ted went to his room, slamming the door.

**~*~**

Just then Ted's cell phone went off, and that is all he needed to bring himself back to reality. As the sound of the batman theme echo throughout his empty classroom he forgot to look at his caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Um…Class is over, something about….lighting and…uh fixing light, I dunno.."  
Ted was losing focus again.  
"Wait, why are you calling again?"

"…"

"Oh that, I totally forgot about that. Oh…yeah I've just been in my neck in paper work and…yeah I`ll stop by later. See yea Lily."

Ted closed his phone and just let out a big sigh. Lily had just called, asking him about the whole movie night thing, and about seeing him at their pub later on. What could he do but to say 'I`ll stop by', even though that would mean he`ll have to face Barney.

**~  
LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

The gang sat in their table, all enjoying their drinks and even Ted was having a good time. Of course 2 people were missing and Ted was watching the doors to see who would show up first. Lily however was pretty disappointed with Ted, first he was ignoring her calls for about 3 days and now he keeps staring at the doors.

"…Ted you haven't touched your drink, what the hell?"  
Her tone came out stronger than she meant for it to go.

Ted didn't say anything to her for at that very moment Barney entered the Pub. Dress in some kind of high end suite he came to the table and greeted everyone, even his good buddy Ted.

"Even if Christmas, Easter and Yom Kippur all came together on the same day, that suit still would be too over the top, Barney."  
Ted greeted him with a joke, even if he was feeling nervous.

Marshall and Lily sat on one side while Ted and Barney sat on the other, drinking away and having fun.

"Alright so, how bad was traffic today? I missed 2 very important appointments!"  
Barney started.  
"So, Ted, haven't seen you in awhile, what's up?"

Looking straight at his drink, Ted was trying to relax.

"Nothing much just going over papers and…school junk."  
Ted took a sip.  
"The students are making things hard-uh difficult."

Ted took another drink, already he let the 'H' word slip out.

"Yeah I know what your mean Ted"  
Lily started to rub her neck.  
"My neck is so stiff. Marshall feel how stiff and hard my neck is…ow"

Ted choked on his drink.

Everyone turned to him wondering what was going on. With a blank stare Ted could only say one thing,

"…What?"

Just then Robin entered the Pub. 


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP:** During a game of 'movie night' Ted and Barney were wresting for the T.V remote when Ted mistakenly felt something 'hard' in Barney's pants. Since then Ted has pretty much stayed as far has he could from his long time friend. But after 3 days he's back together with his gang of friends when Robin so happens to walk in…

"Robin!"  
Ted yelled

He jumped out of his seat and greeted her with a big hug. Lily and the others watched with a worried look on their faces.

"…Uh hey, you"  
She started, while mouthing the words 'he is drunk' to Lily and the others.  
"So Ted, Hard week?"

Ted pulled away from her when she said the 'H' word. He turned around, faced his group of friends then kissed Robin. The kiss was a shock to pretty much everyone, even to Robin who, with a wide eye glare, pushed him off her.

"…What…what is wrong with you!"  
And with that Robin slapped him across the face. Then she left. The thing was that she and Ted have always had an up and down relationship.

"Gross Ted"  
Lily went after Robin but not before slapping him has well.

Marshall and Barney could only watch has their friend's face turned red. Marshall chuckled and was about to take a sip of his drink when Lily popped her head back in the pub. Marshall took one look at her and knew right then and there that he was supposed to follow her. Getting up, he rushed to be at her side but not before facing Ted.

"Sorry Ted…."  
And with that Marshall himself gave his friend a slap, lily nodded at the slight.

Sitting back down, feeling like an idiot, Ted gulped all the drinks that lay before him. When he looked up he saw Barney pulling his cell out and taking a photo.

"….what are you doing?"  
Ted asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Slapped by 2 girls and Marshall? Dude how could I not take a photo?"  
He added in a soft laugh.

"…Hey, Barney…"  
Ted decide that now was a good of time as any,  
"Remember movie nigh?"

Before Ted could say anymore Barney placed his hand over his friend's mouth. His face turned serious. Then Barney pointed towards the door.

"Dude… hot blonde"  
Barney was nearly drooling.

Ted spent the rest of the night watching Barney place the moves on the blonde, and when that failed he watched him do the same thing to another woman and then another. He felt a mixture of annoyance and concerned. And 2 questions kept popping in his head,  
1-How could his 'best' friend be so normal after what happened?  
2-How is he able to handle so many rejections?  
Maybe Ted was making way too much of it. A moment, and a few drinks later, Ted had given up trying to talk to Barney and left the pub. Of course by the time he was outside he fell over twice.

Finally reaching his apt, with the help of both Ranjit and Barney, he collapsed on his couch. It wasn't long till he noticed that he was on the same spot from last time.

"Why did you get hard?..."  
Finally, after so long, Ted just blurred it all out.

Barney locked the door behind him and sat next to his friend.

"I dunno, Mr Winky just does that whenever someone gets on top of me, or under me, o r near me"

"Barney I'm not joking….it really freaked me out."

"Wait a minute is that the reason why I haven't seen you in 3 days? Or why you`ve been ditching everyone's phone calls?"

Ted, in a very meek voice answered with a simple 'Yes', while unable to look Barney in the eyes.

Barney could only laugh.

"I don't have a lot of control over Mr Winky and when he pops out, so trust me it's no big deal."

Barney took the TV remote and started surfing the channels while Ted, who was still feeling a bit drunk, used the others lap has a pillow. He stared up at his friend and couldn't help but think how oddly mellow he was. Now maybe it was because he was a bit drunk or the fact that he could feel something hard poking on the back of his head but he placed his arm on Barney's neck and pulled him down then he himself sat up. And Ted kissed Barney.


	4. Chapter 4

Something warm rested on Ted's face, something that won't let him go back sleep. At first he tried to ignore it but, like all things in Ted's life, he just gave in. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up in bed.  
"…Barney you left the curtains open…"  
He said in a very sluggish tone. Then it hit him, did he just say Barney? Ted quickly jumped out of bed, falling down and smacking his face on the floor, he then pulled on the sheets. He started to relax when he saw that he was alone. No Barney, none of his clothing was thrown across the room and best of all no hang-over. Too lazy to clean up his bed Ted went in search of something to eat.

"Lucky Charms….spoon….milk…milk? Screw it, tab water"  
Ted called out the ingredients for his breakfast, just so he wouldn't forget anything. Mornings were always hard on him.

After poring everything into a bowl He sat in front of the T.V and started to crunch away. _'Where the hell is the remote?'_ Ted wondered, and it wasn't till he turned to his left did he notice Barney sleeping on his couch with a blanket and pillow.

'_Should I wake him…._?' Ted thought while he leaned closer to his sleep friend; he couldn't help but feel fairly happy. But that all changed when he saw the T.v remote in Barney's hand.  
'_You got to be kidding me_'  
And with that Ted went ahead to get his hands on the remote. Unlike last time this was pretty easy plus Ted even avoided waking up Barney.

A few minutes later Barney slowly came to.

"Morning"  
Ted said, greeting his friend with a mouth full of water and Lucky Charms.

"…Gross"  
And with that Barney closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"You can never go wrong with the L.C"  
Ted went for another spoon full of his breakfast.

Barney opened his eyes and stared at Ted. He smiled briefly and decide to have some quick fun.

"Dude,"  
Barney started.  
"Keep the volume on your mouth down…and don't try to kiss me again."  
He chuckled has his last words came out.

Ted's spoon fell from his hand has he swallowed his breakfast without chewing.

"WHAT!"

He started to shake Barney, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey! Wha, what are you talking about! Barney!"

Ted didn't know if his friend was joking or not but Barney refused to answer back his friend.

THE END 


End file.
